Terms of the Past
by Spygirl
Summary: Serena leaves toyko pregnant with Darien's child. After being left by him and the scouts. In America her music carrer takes flight. 4 years she returns, but can she deal wiht the terms of her past?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon Characters or any of the music showcased.

Epilogue:

The lights spun around the room. The lights on stage were still dark, Not even the band could be seen. Just my voice and the music could be heard.

**_It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained._**

I could remember the last time I was in Tokyo, vowing to never return. My friends and loved one had abandoned me. Leaving me to depend on myself. Without Andy I could have never made it on my own. Without him, I wouldn't be the rock star I am today. The lights slowly come up showing the band playing, but me I'm off stage at this point.

**_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._**

The fire erupts from the stage and I jump into the next verse, and on stage. Our opening song and one of our hugest hits makes the crowd roar with screams. I notice them, my betrayers sitting in the front row screaming with everyone else. They don't recognize me. Why should they. My long blond hair is cropped, and dyed a blood red. My clothes are more punk relating to the culture I lived with for the past four years. I start to sing to them because, it was them who inspired this song.__

**You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.  
**

I show all my emotions in my lyrics and in my stage performance and that's way the crowd and public relate to me. I sweep my hand in their general direction. I hear them chant my new name. Sara Angel. My American name.

_  
**One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.**_

I can see my band, my true friends staring at the girls and darian in the crowd. Rina looks like she could kill all of them. I shoot her a look which states, 'they can't hurt me any longer.'__

**Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.  
**

_**  
You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.**_

Katrina whispers her solo in the background. Only the girls know the true pain I felt from the scouts betrayal.

_  
**(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)**_

Most of the songs I write are about that pain or Darien's pain he caused me. A few are about the Serena that died that day and Sara who emerged.__

**Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?**

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.

The song finishes and the true hits me. I'm back and now to deal with the pain again, without letting them know who I truly am. I'm no longer Sailor Moon or the Moon Princess. The band or my Sailor Soldiers call me The Queen or Sailor Universe.


	2. Chapter 2

The Andrews band goes on and sit on the side stage remember why I left this god forsaken city in the first place.

_Memory:_

I ran towards Darien's apartment to tell him the good news, I was pregnant. I don't know how it happen; we never actually consummated our relationship. Darien thought I was still too young. I ran up the stairs not bothering to taken the elevator. I pause at his door listening to the voices inside. There was a female.

"Darien why are with someone so young. I know you said it because you were destined to be together but you even told me yourself that she's been a little distant lately since that friend of hers left." The female voice commented.

My Friend's name slipped though my mouth like a whisper. "Seiya"

"I know I know Nicola, but I can't jeopardize our future even though my feelings for Serena have no longer present in my heart." Darien replied.

I slid down the outside of the door landing lightly against the door. 'He doesn't love me anymore. It's because I'm a cry baby and no good at school I know.' A small tear slipped down my cheek. But I would show him. I would improve for the life that was growing inside of me. I would act like the princess I used to be. He would love me again. It was our destiny. I stood up. Open the door without knocking and saw a sight that would break my heart. There stood Darien kissing this Nicola girl. I yelped slightly and both turned around. Shock emanated off Darien's face. "Serena I can explain….." He couldn't finish I was down the hallway and gone.

I cried all the way to the Rei's temple. I stopped at the front door, wiped the tears from my eyes. I had to be strong. I rubbed my non existent bump. "I will be strong for you. The scouts will help me." I was just about to open the door to tell them what had just happened to me when I heard arguing.

"She's not here again! She's probably off in la la land again. That damn Meatball is so unreliable." Rei's voice echoed.

"Watch it Rei, that's our princess you're talking about." Amara warned

"She's not even a good enough leader. She almost got me killed last night." Commented Mina. Mina out of all people I thought would be on my side. "It's time for a new leader to the scouts. I know she's the princess but let us worry about scout business, we have to protect her anyways. She's just not helpful out on the battlefield."

"She does more for us then we do for her." Michelle snapped back,

"I agree on a vote." Ami spoke out

"Me too." Said Lita

"I have had enough of this. If you guys want to abandon Serena then let you. I won't stick around for it." Amara snarled. She turns around and walked towards the door I was sitting at. "And I think the outer scouts will agree with me." They all nodded and approache4d the door.

I got up and started to run. I was useless to everybody. I was betrayed and all I could do is cry. I heard a shout and turn around to see that Amara had seen me and knew I was eavesdropping. I didn't stop for her and just kept running.

I ran and ran till I couldn't run anymore. I looked up to find myself in front of the Crown Arcade. My eyes spun and I could feel the dizziness come over me, so I took a few steps and walked through the door.

"Serena?" I looked up and saw Andrew looking at me with a worry face and opened my mouth to say something and blackness covered my eyes and I collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Past is Reborn

Andrews POV

I saw Serena running and entered through the door of my shop. I shouted out her name to get her attention. Man did she look terrible. She raises her eyes to mine and I saw her being to collapse. I ran as fast as I could to her. And catch her before she hits the ground. Man how could a sweet angel like this be in so much distress. I call her name shaking her a bit and notice a bright light appear on her forehead. It's shaped like a crescent moon. I touch the moon and feel many images rushing in to my head and I see my past like a story book behind my eyes, I remember everything. My destiny, my past, my everything.

"Sweet Serenity. Angel please wake up. I'm here now to protect you." Serena slowly open her eyes and stares at me.

"Adrian is that you. Please may the gods be with us today. Let me have found my brother again."

"Yes angel. I am here." Angel was the nickname I gave her while growing up on the moon. The day she was born I remember staring at her in her little crib when she open those big blue eyes and smiled a small smile. That day forward I knew she was sent from heaven. I turned to see many people pushing their way into the shop and recognized them. Not only as the friends of Serena but as their past selves as well. Amara turns and sees my cradling Serena and starts charging for me. I placed Serena down again and raised to my full height. They do not seem to have all their memories back. I will remind them. "Amara, Do you think it is wise to try and attack your prince like that." She Stops midway and a flash of something familiar crosses her eyes.

"Adrian, could it be you?"

"Yes I have been granted my memories; Serena needs me now more then ever. And no one hurts my little sister without dealing with the rather of Prince Adrian leader of the Silver Alliance Military." Amara approaches me and gives me a hug.

"Thank the power of Selene. Yes she needs you now. Let me tell you what ahs happen." Amara and Michelle tell me of the entire story about the mess and betrayal of the inner scouts. I was furious.

"What about Darien, has anyone told him what is going on? He will bring forth the fires of hell towards them if Serena is in this much pain." As I spoke the words a mumble could be heard form behind me and see Serena begin to sit up.

"Darien and I are no more. He has betrayed me far worst then the inner scouts." Serena speaks slowly and tells them of what has happen before the scout meeting.

"Oh my little bunny. You should have never been in this much pain." Amara cries into Serena shoulders. "Does he know about the baby?"

"No. And he won't know either. I don't know how I came to this situation but I must take care of my child any way I can. And that means leaving Tokyo. I won't be happy till I've left this place full of betrayal."

I agree with my little sister and tell her of my plan to move to America. I had a house ready for my and I would be leaving in tow days. I tell her that she should come with me and live a life with the ones she loves. She nods her head in agreement and makes a plan on how to get her on the plane. The outer scouts agree and make arrangements to come and visit us at least once every few months. If they were to leave with us. This would cause suspicions to the inners.

The next two days went by really quickly and me and my sister who was now known as Sara Angel, my cousin. Sat in out plane seats and the ground disappear from our view.


End file.
